legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Thompson
Elizabeth Thompson (エリザベス・トンプソン, Thompson Elizabeth) who goes by the nickname '"Liz" '(リズ, "Risu"), is a casual, "go with the flow" type of girl who happens to be two-star demon weapon that occasionally wields her younger sister, Patty, another demon gun making her a Meister as well. Once part of the merciless legendary Thompson Sisters of Brooklyn, Liz and her sister are now reformed working as the twin pistols of Death the Kid, the one who caused their change of heart. She is voiced by Jamie Marchi Friends: Patty Thompson, Death The Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul Eater, Captain Knuckles, The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, The B Team, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Dr.Strange, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Suki, Yasha, Buffy, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Dixie, Gonner Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles and his empite, Phobos and his league, Sith Stalker, Ares, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Loki, Wesker, Dukat, Peter Pan The P Team/B Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Write the first section of your page here. The Multiuniversal War Of Destiny Write the second section of your page here. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Rises Meiser of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Liz joins up her partner Death the Kid and sister Patty to help Bender and The B Team again against Blackgurumon and Mister Sinster while working with Discord. They are found by Twilight and Picard while the others came and she like her partners has no real trust for Discord considering what he did regarding his scars on Maka and Crona. Liz and the others arrive on Islands of Adventure and meet Dr.Strange, she and Skipper call Gregory up to help Stephen with his testing on Isabella due to incident in Saul's office. Liz learns all about the violation of the bro code with Patty who wonders why Slade is getting his blood boiled and then asks Saul if Stardash will be safe. Kid knowing how dangerous it could has his partners become his guns so he is not taken off guard and help Kid investigate the train and catch White Wolf. After that, they tell the others about though they couldn't get a connection to Slade. Liz and her friends get ready for a trek in the forest to the jungle where Twilight advises them to listen to her, which Liz does not and takes her gun which she fires in the air to stop Anna and Isabella from fighting which nearly gets her and Patty killed by an ogre, which Isabella does in with arrows. Liz and Patty are there hearing of their situation and remeet with Katara who becomes the head of the team with Protoman and being astounded with her great changes. They also bring up Kid becoming the grim reaper which Patty believes Makoto told them. But Liz states she just knew and states that Makoto has feelings for Death and there isn’t any denial for it. Before anything can go, The Feds show as Patty calls them.They are among one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinster's allies and placed in prison. Liz and Patty are both placed in prison but they still manage to get to Strange regarding that someone made Sharp a lot bigger, a lower voice and he’s grown much stronger and agile.She and Liz are the only prisoners who come out in the slightest bit alive they used vodoo to transfer their souls into Death's guns giving him a mission to find their preserved physical bodies. Kid, Makoto, Connor and Kirahue manage to find them and place their souls back in their body where they actually have been making Kid more powerful by unlocking his potential and giving him a bit of a personality change or something. She and Patty noticing Makoto's relationship with their partner and feelings for him. They let them have a moment as they know that Kid and Makoto have tried to have a moment twice and were interrupted.Liz tags with the rest of The B Team to investigate though The Children of Blackgurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucfircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona Soul Eater Episode 18 SD - Kid and Thompsons at party.png Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:Blondes Category:Partner Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Girly Girl Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:King Death's Legion Members Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Akeno Watanabe